Duel Infinity Tournament
by Ghostdog Rover 2.8
Summary: If you've never Read Ed, Edd n Eddy Power of the Duelist Spirit. and From one world to another, read it). The Eds and their friends, along with Zach, Flutter Night, and Night Sky are brough to an interdimensional duel tournament. While there they have to defeat enemies from each others' pasts, and a team up against a new enemy. [Collaboration- Ghostdog 2.5 and UtopianKing] (Hiatus)


_**Here's an awesome collaboration from me and from UtopianKing, This chapter belongs to Utopianking. **_

_**We do not own the following: Ed, Edd n Eddy, Danny Phantom, Lilo and Stitch, American Dragon: Jake Long, My Little Pony, Yu-Gi-Oh. **_

_**Also if you haven't read any of our fanfics about this collab than read them.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

[Ponyville, Equestria]

Zach and Flutter Night were walking through the streets, Zach's saddlebags filled with groceries. It had been a few weeks since Zach and Ditzy got married and their daughter was born.

"So how has life been?" Night asked.

"It's been good," Zach replied, "Hope has been having magic spurts, though."

"That explains why Twilight said you had to get seaweed hair changed back to normal."

Both of them began to laugh. After a few minutes Zach asked, "So how's things been going with Twilight?"

"It's been great. And next week we're taking a trip to Canterlot. I'm going to take her to this little restaurant she used to love."

Suddenly Night changed into Sky, which was nothing unusual. Everypony had gotten used to Sky putting his two bits worth into any conversation.

"I had to agree not to come out the whole time we're there," Sky said.

"I understand why," Zach replied, "The only pony there I really like besides the princesses and Twilight's parents is Fancypants. Though they've gotten better since we beat Blueblood."

Suddenly, Scootaloo came speeding along on her scooter. She ramped off an overturned cart and was about to fly right into Zach. He closed his eyes and instinctively caught her with his magic.

Normally Scootaloo thanked him when he caught her. But he couldn't hear a thing. Zach opened his eyes to find that everything in Ponyville was frozen, everything except for him and Sky.

"Did you do that?" Sky asked.

"No," Zach replied with a frown, "If you hear any whistling, run as fast as you can."

Before Sky could ask why a white disk appeared at their feet. It moved up, causing their bodies to disappear as it went along. Within moments, they were gone.

[Cul-De-Sac, Canada]

The chosen duelists, comprised of the Eds, Danny and Danielle Fenton, Jake Long, Lilo, Stitch, and King Lyonia, were walking down the street after their secret meeting. Ed was still talking to Danny about him being a half ghost.

"So, can you go through stuff?" Ed asked.

"Yes," Danny replied.

"And turn invisible?"

"Yep."

"And fly?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you produce ectoplasm?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Where are we going to get lunch at?" Eddy asked.

"We could eat at my house," Double D suggested, "We got groceries yesterday."

"Is broccoli there?" Ed asked.

Double D sighed, "No, Ed. There is no broccoli."

"Then to Double D's house it is!"

They went on to Double D's house where they all got sandwiches. Once they were done eating Ed pulled out his duel disk and said, "I think we should duel."

Lilo got her duel disk from Stitch and replaced his deck with her own, "I'd like a duel."

Jake turned towards Eddy and said, "What do you say? Rematch?"

Eddy smirked, "You're on."

They went out behind Double D's house and all four of the duelists activated their due disks. They were about to begin when Double D noticed something peculiar.

"Do you hear something?" he asked.

"No," Danni replied.

"Exactly. Normally you can hear birds chirping or something, but it's completely silent."

Ed looked at a tree and saw that a leaf had only fallen halfway to the ground, "Oh no! Kite has frozen time to in order to take our Numbers!"

"We don't have Number cards!" Eddy reminded him.

"Oh, right. Then why is time frozen?"

White disks appeared at the chosen duelist's feet and caused them to disappear.

[Duel Arena, The Infinity]

The white disks deposited two ponies and nine humans onto a cold, metal floor. Zach weakly stood up and puked all over the floor. As he did this he thought, "Why does this always happen when I travel through dimensions. Wait, this means I'm in another dimension."

Zach looked up and looked over at the humans. Eddy looked over at the ponies. At the same time both said, "Oh crap."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's Chapter one, we apologize for its shortness.<strong>  
><em>

_**~Ghostdog 2.5 & UtopianKing**_


End file.
